Jungle Run
by SecretJedi
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are sent to the planet of Devaron to try and settle a dispute between neighbouring regions. It seems like a simple mission but then it all goes wrong…. Rated T just to be safe
1. Returning Home

_**Jungle Run**_

_**By SecretJedi**_

_**Set: J.A. era. Obi-Wan is 17**_

_**Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are sent to the planet of Devaron to try and settle a dispute between neighbouring regions. It seems like a simple mission but then it all goes wrong….**_

_**Disclaimer: Every recognisable world, building and character belongs to George Lucas….darn!**_

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_/Bond Talk/_

"You're disgusting, you know that, right?" Bant remarked as she observed the feeding habits of a very hungry Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was, at that point, stuffing a large muja tart into his mouth. He looked up at his friend with a mock hurt expression on his face and went to open his mouth but was cut off, "and don't even think about replying when your mouth is that full; I don't particularly fancy sharing the remnants of your desert. You've made more mess than a wild bantha!" Having known Obi-Wan for as long as she could remember, she had witnessed many a meal being downed with great enthusiasm, particularly if Garen was present, who seemed to find it funny to challenge Obi-Wan to an eating race – Bant had escorted the pair numerous times to the Healer's ward to sort of bouts of indigestion. However, she concluded, thanks to the sheer quantity of food and the fervour with which it was being eaten, this particular meal had to rank amongst the top three.

Obi-Wan swallowed loudly and dusted off the crumbs on his tunic. In front of him were the remnants of his evening meal: a plate that bore the signs of heavy food demolition and a bowl that had once held his muja tart. Sat opposite him with her head supported by her right hand, Bant surveyed the disaster zone that surrounded her friend and shook her head in disbelief: "I knew you humans ate a lot but seriously, Obi-Wan, just how did five slices of gornt meat, a sizeable helping of Nubian potatoes, various vegetables, three slices of fopa melon and one muja tart just disappear like that?!" Obi-Wan had arrived back from a mission in the Outer Rim with his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, two hours previously and was ravenous. Despite the late hour, Bant had been kind enough to wait with him while he ate and did not know whether to feel privileged or ill that she alone (for the pair were the only ones left in the canteen) had been witness to the gastronomy phenomenon that was Obi-Wan.

"Well, I think I can speak for all human males in the universe when I say that, living on nothing but ration bars for two weeks, while trying to persuade the rebels on Sluis Van that they did really want to negotiate a peace treaty with the government, is enough to make one want to eat an entire bantha." Qui-Gon had estimated that they would be gone only five days ('_Oh, how wrong he was' _thought Obi-Wan) but the Sluis Van rebels had been far more persistent than first thought. He and Qui-Gon had had to make the seventy kilometre trek between the rebel camp and the government building at least five times before deciding that the best course of action was for Obi-Wan to remain with the rebels and communicate with Qui-Gon via comlink.

Bant rolled her eyes: "Come on, you look exhausted and those dark circles under your eyes won't go away if we just sit here and bicker." The Mon Calamarian reached across and stacked Obi-Wan's plates and cutlery. "I'll take them to the kitchen hatch for cleaning, just go to bed."

"First you decide my eating habits resemble that of a wolf-like koriena and now I look like the living dead. Bant, what would I do without you?"

"Probably live with an inflated impression of your own brilliance. I like to think that my helpful comments bring you back to reality," came the amused reply from the kitchen hatch at the opposite end of the canteen, "and I thought I told you to go to bed!"

Obi-Wan rose from his seat and yawned, "yes, Master!" He could feel his friend's sharp eyes watching him. She knew him far too well.

'_Knowing Qui-Gon, despite our long journey he will still make me meditate on the mission," _Obi-Wan thought wryly as he walked back to the apartment he shared with his beloved Master. He only had one thing on his mind: _'bed'_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qui-Gon Jinn took a final sip of the steaming tea from the mug in his large hands; it was his favourite – Selonian, extra strong. Despite its high energy value, he knew that it would have little effect on him; he was far too tired. The Master was sat on the old, beaten couch in the main room of the apartment. He looked out of the wide window and tiredly gazed at the city lights that seemed to dance in front of his eyes. Corasaunt never seemed to sleep but, at this moment, that was all Qui-Gon wanted to do. In their mission debrief, the Council had promised, with the exception of emergencies, they would let the pair rest. Their mission to Sluis Van had been trying indeed. He would have taken himself to bed but he needed to make sure that his apprentice returned safely. _'Knowing Obi-Wan, he's probably asleep in the canteen with his face planted in his food."_Qui-Gon chuckled at the image that now formed in his head. Obi-Wan seemed to have a knack for snoozing just about anywhere. He looked at the time-keeping device to his left – his apprentice had been in the canteen for over an hour. _'No doubt he is enjoying the opportunity to eat a solid meal,' _he mused. He had prepared himself a small supper in the apartment's tidy kitchen, not wanting to interrupt his apprentice's opportunity to catch-up with his dear friend, Bant.

Qui-Gon placed the empty mug on the stand next to the couch and sat back. His thoughts turned to his apprentice. Obi-Wan had shown great maturity in dealing with the rebels on the Outer Rim planet, and a great deal of skill in the Force. They had been particularly tenacious and had proved difficult to deal with. A proud smile formed on Qui-Gon's lips; Obi-Wan was growing up and he felt privileged to be a witness. '_He will make a fine Jedi Knight one day.'_Although that day was not yet on the horizon, Qui-Gon could feel his apprentice's powers growing.

He felt a familiar presence approach the door and used the Force to cause the door to slide open, surprising the sleepy figure that now stood before him. "Hello, Obi-Wan. You look like you could use some rest!"

"Have you been talking to Bant, Master? She said I looked like a, ummm...I must look horrendous."

Qui-Gon had absolutely no idea what Obi-Wan was mumbling about.

"I'm sure Bant's observations were as keen as usual and I'm sure she'd agree that the exhausted look is most unbecoming."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes serenely and smiled. "I must be getting old: tired eyes, can't deal with late nights... you understand such feelings, Master?"

"Ah, my young apprentice, I see you can't conserve your energy for fear that you mighty lose that sparkling wit of yours!"

Obi-Wan's smile widened.

"Now as your apparently ancient Master I command you to take yourself off to bed." His instructions were instantly obeyed. Qui-Gon watched as his apprentice trudged into his room, shrugging his cloak off as he moved.

_/Thanks, Master/_ And with that Obi-Wan disappeared.

_/Sweet dreams, my apprentice/_

Qui-Gon's own bed beckoned; it looked so inviting. His feet tingled as he removed his boots and placed them next to the bed. After dressing into his sleep-trousers he climbed under the covers. Never had they felt so warm and comfortable. His last thought before closing his eyes was that he hoped the universe could look after itself, just for a little bit.


	2. A Disturbance of the Peace

**A/N: Being a major Star Wars I collected this series of magazines that came out years ago that you could buy in newsagents around the UK. One of the magazines came with a map of the entire Star Wars universe. I have no idea why but I always liked the look of the planet Devaron, which is why I chose it when writing this. However, I knew nothing about the planet until it occured to me to Wookiepedia it. I found that lots of my inititial thoughts and images weren't very accurate but I didn't want to change anything in my story. So, if you notice anything that doesn't fit with the official Star Wars Devaronian description, please don't take issue with it......call it artistic license!! Blimey, that was long-winded! **

Lying in his bed, covers askew and legs jutting out at various angles, Obi-Wan was faintly aware of a voice calling his name. He crinkled his nose and grumbled something even a wookie would not be able to understand. The voice persisted and he felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulders gently shaking them. _'Noooo! Too early.'_ A great rush of cold air suddenly flew over his body. His covers had been pulled away. _'What now?'_

"Obi-Wan, get up."

'_Ah,'_ he thought, as it dawned on him that it was his master who had disturbed his slumber. He opened his eyes and focused on the tall figure that was stood before him, frowning.

"Yes, Master?"

"The Council have requested our presence in one hour. You have precisely forty-five minutes in which to get ready. We shall be leaving immediately after the briefing."

"But we only just got back! Didn't the Council say that we could rest?"

Qui-Gon made towards the door. Upon reaching it he turned: "The universe never rests, my young apprentice. Now hurry up."

Obi-Wan sighed as he swung his legs onto the floor and wriggled his toes. He yawned. His master was right: the universe seemed incapable of peace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The circular Council room, which lay in the tallest tower of the Jedi temple, boasted spectacular panoramic views of the galaxy's capital. One could see everything. However, Obi-Wan Kenobi could not afford to appreciate such views. Standing in the centre of the room, his master to his left, his attention was fixed on the wizened green master in front of him. He had always felt nervous when standing before the Council. Having twelve pairs of very powerful eyes scrutinise his every move and thought was not the best feeling in the galaxy. _'Well it certainly feels like that, anyway.'_

_/Focus, padawan/_

He had let his attention drift. _/Sorry, master/. _

"Sending you, we are, to the colonial world of Devaron," Master Yoda said. "In need of your help, two neighbouring regions are."

'_So much for our supposed rest,' _mused Obi-Wan.

"We know we gave our permission for you two to recuperate after your last mission, but I'm afraid that the circumstances on Devaron negate our promise," Mace Windu said, as if picking up on Obi-Wan's thoughts. He continued, "the situation is critical and, if left unchecked, could result in the planet falling into a state of civil war. The planet is divided into two halves by a dense section of jungle: the line perfectly separating the east and west. Previously, the two sides have lived in harmony for approximately three hundred years, all the while never venturing into each other's territory. However, in recent years a vast development gap has emerged, with the west, led by one Derhi Loki, engaging in trade with the rest of the galaxy and reaping the benefits. Its economy is flourishing and its citizens increasing in wealth.

Jealousy can undo even the most steadfast. According to Loki, the east has now launched a series of sabotage campaigns: three villages on the border between the two regions have been raided and various airports have been vandalised. Loki blames the eastern leader, Kalinn Jai. Tensions between the two are high and we don't know what will happen next. Yesterday the western Devaronian senator made a plea to the Senate after losing communication with Loki and the rest of his home region; the Supreme Chancellor himself has requested that we intervene."

We are sending you two because of your experience in dealing with diplomatic disputes; your recent mission to Sluis Van is a testament to that. Go to Devaron and negotiate a truce between the two regions. Do you have any questions?"

_/Padawan?/_

_/No, Master/_

"No we do not, Master Windu."

"Careful, you must be. Sense I do, that not all is what it seems."

Qui-Gon nodded, considering Master Yoda's cryptic warning.

"May the Force be with you".

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan bowed respectfully and strode out of the Council chambers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The spacious transport ship to western Devaron was unusually quiet. Qui-Gon was sat on one of the many hundred chairs on the observation deck sifting through the data pad in his hands; Obi-Wan occupied the seat opposite him, similarly looking for any piece of information that might help with their mission. He put down the pad and looked around him; he and his master were the only beings on the deck, save for one flight attendant. Qui-Gon could feel his apprentice's confusion.

"Is something the matter, Obi-Wan?" He said, gazing at the puzzled face that turned towards him.

"Where is everyone? I was under the impression that western Devaron had become a hub of activity."

"The attacks on the western airports have driven travellers away, especially the ones on the border like our destination. People are undoubtedly worried that they could be hurt. I went on a similar type of mission when I was an apprentice; if people are afraid, they won't take any risks." Qui-Gon could remember being shocked at the level of fear and desperation that consumed those around him.

"What happened on that mission?"

"Fear gave way to anger, which turned into hate. My master and I found ourselves caught up in a bloody civil war that destroyed one third of the planet's population. Peace was only found after the belligerent leader of one faction lost his wife and two sons and realised that war achieved absolutely nothing except devastation." Qui-Gon remembered how he had struggled to calm his emotions at the sight of burnt towns and families screaming for mercy from attacking soldiers. He would not let Devaron fall into the same state. He knew that he and Obi-Wan would be treading on dangerous ground from the moment they arrived – they would have to be extremely careful. If the seemed at one moment to be favouring one side over the other then violence could erupt. If he could have his way, he would not have allowed Obi-Wan to witness such cruelty; Qui-Gon had been only slightly older than his apprentice was now when he had gone on that fateful mission. Unfortunately Obi-Wan had been exposed to such things. Qui-Gon thought back to the devastation the pair of them had seen on the war-torn planet of Melida/Daan where Obi-Wan had been so emotionally moved that he temporarily left the Jedi Order. His apprentice had grown up a huge amount as result of his experiences.

"I sincerely hope that Devaron does not fall into the same predicament," his apprentice replied.

"Well, we'll soon find out. Look, we are approaching the planet's airspace."

Devaron looked beautiful from space. It surface was covered by sapphire blue seas and brilliant green forests. Qui-Gon knew from the data pad that the planet was mostly temperate in climate except for the area covered by the dividing line between east and west, which was uniquely tropical, thus explaining the stretch of jungle that ran the diameter of the planet. From his observations, Qui-Gon estimated that the jungle was about fifty miles wide, with twenty-five in either region. With such a humid climate, it would make for an intimidation trek. The transport ship, he could see, was the only vessel entering the Devaronian airspace.

The closer to the planet's surface the transport ship came, the more destruction Qui-Gon could see. _'There have been more attacks,' _he realised. He glanced at his apprentice and judging from the expression Obi-Wan wore, he had reached the same conclusion too. _'The violence must end.'_

With a soft bump, the pilot brought the ship to land on a port on the western side of Devaron. The airport was deserted, just like everything else. Cargo containers were scattered along the port's perimeter, abandoned. There was no-one in sight. The Jedi walked quickly down the transport ships ramp.

_/Is someone meant to meet us, Master?/_

_/I would assume so. Being so close to the jungle border is extremely dangerous for travellers as well as locals./_

The pair stood on the hard, concrete ground on the port. Immediately the ramp retracted and the ship's engines roared, deafening the two Jedi. They moved forward, covering their eyes from the cacophonous sound. Shielding their eyes from the glare of the overhead sun, they watched as the transport ship took off and flew into the sky.

_/Well, at least we know that we are one the right planet, Master/_

A sour chuckle floated through the bond from his apprentice.

_/Come on, Obi-Wan, we'll have to find Derhi Loki ourselves./_

They had almost reached the exit of the airport when an almighty explosion shook the ground, throwing the Jedi off the feet and into the air.


	3. Disappearances

Muffled sounds began to slowly fill Obi-Wan's ears: panicked discussion was taking place around him. He called on the Force in an effort to try and ascertain what was going on. The concentration this action required was too much for him; the Force slipped out of his grasp. As his consciousness gradually returned the young apprentice became aware of a bobbing sensation, like he was riding an eopie, followed by a pain in his abdomen. _'I'm being carried,'_ he realised, _'but by who? I don't remember there being people….'_ A series of images lashed in his mind: a transport ship landing, he and his master walking down a ramp and onto the surface of an airport….an explosion.

_/Master!/_

The bond remained quiet. He tried again only to fail to reach his master a second time. The bond felt odd, almost stifled…distant. _'Where am I?'_

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked up. Facing him were five Devaronians: three male, two female all in frantic conversation and failed to notice that he was awake. He took this opportunity to survey the surrounding area, although he felt a little light-headed due to his upper torso hanging upside down for goodness knew how long.

Jungle. Dense, deep green jungle with waxy leaved trees as tall and magnificent as the many skyscrapers on Corasaunt and a carpet of lush, long, emerald grass. Even if without the Force, Obi-Wan would still have been able to feel how alive the jungle was. However, he could feel the fear and distress that dwelled within his…_'are they my captors or saviours?'_he thought. A wave of nausea hit him and he flopped back down. This movement caught the attention of the being that carried him, who suddenly stopped moving. Obi-Wan felt strong hands grasp his sides and lay him on the soft ground. The being that peered down at him was definitely a Devaronian male; he bore the telltale red skin, two thick horns straddling the top of the head and midnight eyes. The rest of the group gathered around the apprentice and stared at him intently, as if expecting him to do something. Obi-Wan counted the beings in front of him: the five he had already seen, the male that had carried him and three others who had obviously been walking in front. All were carrying rich purple sword-like weapons by their sides; a couple of the Devaronians' hands drifted towards them.

Obi-Wan tried to get up but a peculiar sensation ran down his body. He could not feel his arms or legs. He knotted his brows in concentration willing his body to move; he could see his limbs but they felt as if a pile of boulders were pressed against them. It was odd, he could move his head perfectly well and he was fairly sure all his organs were functioning properly. _'Well, at least I know I'm not dying,' _he thought dryly. _'Who are these people?_' Warm sweat trickled down his spine from a pool that had formed on the nape of his neck. His eyelids felt heavy and his tunic and trousers clung to his body, stifling him. He was about to call upon the Force to try and determine the problem when the male who had been carrying him spoke up.

"From your facial expression you have no doubt realised that you are unable to move any part of your body, except your head. You may also be feeling fairly nauseous, which will pass in an hour or two."

'_Is that it? No further explanation as to where I am or why I have been detained like this?!'_

The male motioned for the group to continue. Obi-Wan found himself flung over the male's shoulder again and quickly felt the blood rushing to his head. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Obi-Wan tried the bond again:_ /Master? Can you hear me?/_ No reply; just the same muted sensation. Now that Obi-Wan was fully conscious worry started to fill him. Was his master alright? Where was he? Obi-Wan did not even want to consider the possibility that his master had died. _'No,'_ he told himself firmly, _'I would have felt it.'_ He felt adrift. His master, his rock, had seemingly disappeared. _'Rock…'_He could feel the small river stone, the one Qui-Gon had given him for his thirteenth birthday, glow with warmth against his heart, in the little pocket that Bant had sewn for him. The knowledge that this precious gift was still with him, nestled in the pocket, gave him strength. He would find his master.

As the group moved urgently through the jungle, Obi-Wan had the distinct feeling that they were running away from something. It dawned on him, the pieces of the jig-saw perfectly slotting together: the platform, the explosion…this group of Deveronians who were in an obvious hurry. He was no longer in western Devaron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sun began to set on the Devaronian horizon, Qui-Gon impatiently paced the width of the government conference room, his hands clasped firmly behind his back; his mahogany brown cloak billowing behind him. A large bruise on his temple was beginning to turn a rather nasty shade of green. He had been separated from his padawan for almost a day, with no knowledge of his whereabouts or any injuries he was carrying. Qui-Gon had attempted to contact his padawan through their bond, every ten minutes, to no avail. He would have tried to use his comlink but it had been destroyed when his body landed heavily on the airport ground.

'_Obi-Wan, where are you?'_he pleaded, placing his trust in the Force to care for his missing apprentice. After regaining consciousness, Qui-Gon had found himself in small healers' ward without the young man by his side. _'I will find you, my padawan. I promise.'_

Consumed by his thoughts, he nearly missed the sound of the conference room door sliding open and the presence of the figure that nervously entered the room. Qui-Gon stopped moving to quickly study the approaching male, who was clad in a simple pearl coloured shirt and a pair of black trousers. Sensing that he was under inspection, the male gave a small, uncomfortable cough. Qui-Gon folded his arms into the sleeves of his cloak and stood tall and bowed respectfully.

"Welcome Master Jedi. My name is Derhi Loki, the leader of the western half of Devaron. I feel compelled to apologise for such a disruptive landing; I understand your young apprentice has disappeared. Have no fear we will find him." Loki's eyes seemed to darken at this point, Qui-Gon observed, which was impossible because his eyes were already space black. "Please, Master..."

"Qui-Gon Jinn," the master supplied.

"Master Jinn. Please help me, my people. We need to resolve the terrible situation that has taken hold of my planet. I fear that things may worsen without your help."

"I will do what I can Leader Loki. But I am only one Jedi. I cannot resolve anything without your full cooperation and that of Leader Jai."

"Ah! That piece of bantha fodder is responsible for everything! I will not agree to any compromise that gives him anything!" Hatred filled the Devaronian.

Qui-Gon frowned deeply and puffed out his chest. His imposing stature seemed to quieten the angry man in front of him, but only slightly. Loki was blinded by rage. "Leader Loki, nothing will ever be achieved if you do not try and calm down."

"You know nothing! That man is personally responsible for the attacks upon my people. Why, only today he orchestrated that terrorist attack that caused your apprentice to disappear! I wouldn't be surprised if Jai uses him tries to blackmail my government into giving him a share of our wealth!"

Qui-Gon was privately disturbed by such a thought. His heart twisted at the thought of Obi-Wan being used as a pawn in a deeply complex game of politics. But, the young man was a Jedi through and through. He would not let such a thing happen. Qui-Gon had faith that Obi-Wan would use his instincts and his growing skills. For the time being, however, Qui-Gon would not be manipulated by an overly-emotional leader desperate for political victory.

"In order to achieve justice and peace you must calm yourself and observe the situation as dispassionately as possible. I understand that this will be near-on impossible, Leader Loki, but you must trust my judgement and advice."

Derhi Loki scowled and moved back towards the conference room door. He paused momentarily, considering Qui-Gon's words. The leader continued forwards, stopping at the open door; he turned towards Qui-Gon. "You have two days," he barked before turning on his heel and storming out.

Qui-Gon gazed after the retreating form. _'Well, at least not all is lost.' _But something troubled him, some niggling feeling that had rooted itself in the back of his mind; deciding that only meditation would help him find a solution, Qui-Gon left the room and made for the guest quarters of the government building in western Devaron's capital, Issa.

'_Obi-Wan, please look after yourself…'_


	4. Chance and Danger

In the quiet guest chambers given to him by Derhi Loki, Qui-Gon meditated. Sat cross-legged, in typical Jedi fashion, on the polished marble floor, he could feel the first rays of moonlight that were beaming through the large window onto his face. Even though his eyes were closed, the light blue of the Devaronian moon was so bright that the colour danced on his eyelids. Upon his arrival at the government building in Issa, which lay only an hour and a half from the border, he had been treated with the utmost respect, as was customary, but the longer the Jedi master spent in the company of the western Devaronians, the more he came to think that something was being hidden from him. He had no evidence on which to base this, but during his meditation he had come to focus on a niggling doubt in the back of his mind.

He opened his eyes and sighed heavily. The room felt extremely empty: _'well, it was prepared for two after all,'_ he thought. He did not know where to start, where to begin his search for peace….and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon rose from the floor and walked out of the room. He found himself in an expansive, gleaming corridor which was deserted, save for the occasional leafy, potted plant next to every window. As the master strode down the corridor, heading for nowhere in particular, he felt ripples of…some disturbing emotion…flowing through the Force. _'Something is definitely not right, but what?'_ Qui-Gon stopped to gaze out onto the sparkling city that surrounded the government building, his arms resting on the window-sill. Issa certainly oozed wealth and prosperity. It was like a precious jewel, nestled into an intricately decorated crown. He leaned against the window, his forehead touching the cool glass; tiny droplets of condensation formed against his skin.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" came a soft voice behind him.

Qui-Gon, unusually distracted by his thoughts, turned to face the speaker. In front of him was young female of no more than twenty. Her pale yellow skin, typical of a female Devaronian, seemed to sparkle under the moon rays. She was dressed in a simple but elegant, pale lilac dress. "Yes, it is," he replied.

"I have always thought Issa to be more magnificent at night; it is when the city truly sparkles. However, I should imagine a well travelled Jedi like you must have seen far more exotic and more exciting locations."

Qui-Gon chuckled.

The female extended a hand, "Jalla Kon." The master shook the offered hand, "Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Welcome to western Devaron, although I am not sure that your stay has been entirely pleasurable from what I have heard. Have you heard any news on the disappearance of your young friend?"

After a short pause, Qui-Gon answered: "No, not yet." He paused again, the politicians he had encountered so far had seemingly been distinctly untrustworthy (_'and that is saying something'_). However, Qui-Gon could feel Jalla's pure, untainted energy. She was confident and obviously powerful despite her young age (just how influential he was yet to discover) but there was something about the way she stood, her arms by her side, her head held high, that told him she was not like the others. "The situation is delicate but I am doing my best to find a solution."

'_Sufficiently diplomatic and vague with the suggestion that I have absolutely no idea where to start.'_

Jalla laughed softly. "For all your subtle dislike of politicians, the Jedi do seem to share the ability to say nothing while implying everything!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Haven't the peace-loving, tolerant Jedi always had to deal with stubborn leaders and selfish Senators? You are very careful of how you deal with them but surely you must feel that there is a distinct lack of altruism in the Senate, and indeed the galaxy, these days? "

"The Jedi keep the peace; we do not involve ourselves in Senate shenanigans."

'_But the galaxy is changing. The Republic is changing.' _Qui-Gon shrugged off such thoughts. How many times had he told Obi-Wan to focus on the ever changing present? It would not do to make a hypocrite of himself, even if the whereabouts of his apprentice were unkown.

Jalla seemed to study him for a moment, her beige eyes sensing his sudden change in mood. Taking a quick glance behind her she said in a hushed tone: "meet me by the main entrance to this building at sunrise tomorrow." And with that, she strode off down the hall, not looking back, not saying goodbye.

Their meeting had been extremely brief but had left a lasting impression on the Jedi master. He was intrigued. _'Who _is_ that young woman? ' _he pondered. A thousand questions filled his head. The Force told him to trust her, to meet with her again – that she could be his only chance at finding Obi-Wan and bringing peace to Devaron, and who was he to miss that sort of an opportunity?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan had lost all feeling in his abdomen. However, the male carrying him had been true to his word: the numb sensation that had taken hold of his body was wearing off; he found he could flex his fingers and wriggle his toes. Slowly but surely he could feel the pulsing of blood around his body as his limbs were returned to him. _'Well, that's a bonus! A numb abdomen for the rest of my body – could be worse. At least I'm still alive: always a plus.'_ He had been in worse situations during his four years as Qui-Gon's padawan, he reasoned. During the three to fours (he did not know for sure for he did not know how long he had been unconscious for) Obi-Wan had pondered on what course of action to take. Any attempt to escape would inevitably result in him getting lost, and anyway his lightsaber had been taken from him. _'Staying would not only allow me to find out exactly who these people are but also what they hope to accomplish by holding me. At least I can turn my capture into something useful...but how to contact Master Qui-Gon?' _ He could still not reach his master through the bond.

The young apprentice was worried. He was completely alone with a group of strangers on a planet he had only just arrived on. _'What these people intend to do with me, Force knows!'_ Perhaps if he could engage one of them in conversation he might learn something, although his master was far better at communicating with others.

Now, as night fell, the jungle adopted a more sinister air. Obi-Wan could feel a thousand eyes on him, predators deciding whether he was worth an attack. Slumped over the shoulder of a stranger, he felt incredibly exposed. The blue moonlight cast threatening shadows through the trees. The whispering sound of nocturnal creatures moving made an alert Obi-Wan tense. Using the Force he searched every hole, every shrub for a potential attack.

"Do you feel that you are able to walk?" The male carrying him had obviously felt the young Jedi tense.

"You trust me?"

"I am sure that you have no doubt realised by now that any attempt to leave the safety of this group would result in serious injury, or quite possibly death. The jungle is not safe at night. If any danger were to present itself the ability to use your own legs would be an invaluable advantage."

'_He doesn't speak much does he?'_ Obi-Wan thought. "I can walk," he replied simply. Within seconds his feet came into contact with the jungle floor; his legs buckled slightly from ill-use. A pair of large hands quickly reached out to support him. "Thank you," he said gratefully. Looking up he saw that the group of nine had stopped; three were watching him cautiously, the others scanning the jungle for danger.

"We had best keep moving. I apologise, we will not be stopping to rest. It is too dangerous. Please keep up." And with that, the group continued their journey.

Inwardly Obi-Wan groaned. He still had no idea who these people were, apart from which side of the border they came from, where they were headed or what they hoped to achieve. He wished Qui-Gon was with him: he would know what to do. Obi-Wan reached for the Force, trying to find his centre of calm, but his head buzzed with questions. He reached for the river stone that was nestled in his tunic and glowing against his heart – his only connection to his master. He noted out of the corner of his eye that a female walking to his left was watching him intently, as if expecting him to bring out some hidden lethal weapon. Slowly he pulled out the stone and, in an exaggerated motion for the female's benefit, opened his right hand so that the stone lay in his palm. The female quickly relaxed and continued scanning the jungle. Obi-Wan gently stroked the force-sensitive rock. The Force swirled around him, enhancing his senses. He could feel everything. The jungle was truly alive. The sudden, intense experience left him slightly breathless and he quickly pocketed the rock. The female to his left looked at him quizzically. Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly, tilting his head forward slightly. Surprisingly, she returned his gesture with a small smile. _'So they can show emotion!'_ Obi-Wan quickly admonished himself for such a thought – it was not appropriate Jedi behaviour to pre-judge.

The moment was ruined by an incredibly loud, inhuman screech. All of Obi-Wan's senses were on alert. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ A sudden rush of air nearly blew him of his feet.

"RUN!"


	5. New Developments

**Thank you to everyone who has read the story so far and reviewed it! I hope that you are enjoying it :) **

His legs had never ached so much in his life but that was of no matter, all Obi-Wan cared about was running. Behind him he could hear deep whooshing sounds as the air was forcibly separated by giant wings. The jungle trees leaned away as the air pushed them over, as if warning them to retreat. He dared not look behind to see what creature was hunting them. All he could do was run. All he wanted to do was run.

The humidity hampered his ability to breath properly in his despite sprint; a stitch had taken hold of his tired body causing pain to course down his right side, threatening to seize him up. Nevertheless, the young Jedi was determined to keep up with the Devaronians in front of him: his life depended on it. _'I will not give up.'_ His lungs gasped for oxygen. They burned for fresh air.

Without the intimate knowledge the jungle held by the Devaronians, and the fact that they were running in near darkness, Obi-Wan had to rely on the Force to aid him in his run. Jumping over fallen trees and hidden roots, he made sure that he remained fully aware of how close the ravenous creature behind him was. Ducking low-hanging branches and side-stepping leafy shrubs, he kept going. One of the males was already sporting an angry red gash on his back after a particularly vicious swipe from the creature's long claws. Blood oozed down his back and soaked his clothing. It did not hinder him; his basic survival instinct was just too strong to stop.

Obi-Wan's legs burned. Sweat poured down his face. He quickly wiped away the flowing river that had formed on his forehead. His Jedi robes were far from the pleasant cream and tan colours thanks to a mixture of hot, close air and desperate running. It took all of his Jedi training to expel his fear into the Force. The group darted among the trees, trying to shake off the creature. Exhaustion was beginning to set in and the pace of the run began to slow.

"KEEP MOVING!" Obi-Wan recognised the voice of the male who had carried him. _'I am not about to stop.'_ He would run for Qui-Gon, run for Bant, for Yoda. He would run for peace on this wretched planet. He did not care to retain composure right at that moment. He had to survive.

Soil particles from the damp earth showered over them as the creature took another swipe at the group and clawed at the jungle floor instead. A female in front of him attempted to shield her eyes from the flying earth but the sudden movement of her arms upset her balance and she tripped on a tree root. Running too fast to stop and help the other Devaronians flew passed her. Obi-Wan, chasing the back of the group used the Force to help him slow down. He bent down mid-jog, scooped her up and placed her back on her feet. The pair raced to catch up with the others, who had managed to reduce their speed. They re-grouped and continued on their retreat. Unfortunately the incident had only help the creature close in on them. It screeched, flew up into the air and homed in on them. As one, the group threw themselves to the ground just as the creature swooped over, missing them all by inches. It shrieked angrily.

"GIVE ME MY LIGHTSABER. NOW!" Obi-Wan knew none of them would last much longer. The Devaronian weapons had proved to be of little use against creature's rough hide. When thrown, the sword-like weapons had just bounced off. They might just stand a chance if he could use his Jedi weapon.

One of the males to his left, without hesitation, unclipped Obi-Wan's weapon from his belt and threw it to the young man. Having his lightsaber firmly in grasp gave Obi-Wan confidence. They _would _survive. They _had _to survive.

The creature swooped down for another attack but, this time, Obi-Wan was waiting. He had to time it perfectly or risk missing the creature's head (_'or being decapitated myself,'_ he thought grimly). The others watched in fear as the young Jedi stood his ground in preparation. His lightsaber held high above his head with determination.

The creature flew down.

Obi-Wan struck. He brought down his lightsaber with all his might.

The creature's scaly head was struck from its body, which crashed to the ground. It slid along the earth for about ten seconds before stopping.

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber; the tube of brilliant blue disappeared with sharp snap. He exhaled heavily, not realised that he had been holding his breath. His head spun from a lack of oxygen and sheer effort. He could hear faint voices approaching him before his vision blurred and then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dressed in his Jedi robes and boots, Qui-Gon lay on top of the covers of his bed and watched two small birds perched his windowsill, happily chirruping to each other. The sun lazily rose from the horizon bathing Issa in a new kind of light. He had not slept much but this morning vista was enough to refresh him. He had one day left in which to find his apprentice and stop Derhi Loki from declaring war with the eastern Devaronians. _'Well, I have certainly had easier challenges,'_ he thought dryly. It was strange, though, that he had received no word from Loki's eastern counterpart, Kalinn Jai. In Qui-Gon's experience, such a tense and fragile political situation was always exacerbated by the threats and counter-threats shared between the opposition parties. In fact, no word had been received by Jai to the Senate or the Jedi. No denial, no accusations – nothing.

Deciding that it was almost time to meet with Jalla again, Qui-Gon gracefully swung his legs onto the floor and strode out of the quest chambers. The maze of corridors was empty, just like the previous night. Qui-Gon took notice of his surroundings; his sole intention was to find the entrance and Jalla, who would be waiting for him.

He turned a final corner. About two hundred metres in front of him was the young woman, dressed in all in cream. If it had not been for Qui-Gon's ability in the Force he might almost have missed her for she was sat inconspicuously on an expansive window ledge. It was as if she did not want to be noticed.

Feeling his gaze, she turned her hooded head and smiled. Leaving the window she gestured for Qui-Gon to follow her out of the building. Outside, in a small alcove on the opposite side of the wide street that ran by the government building was a small silver speeder. Checking behind, Jalla hurried over to the vehicle and jumped in the driver's seat. Qui-Gon, taking his cue, did the same but instead taking his seat next to Jalla. Without warning, the speeder's engine fired up and shot off from the alcove down the quiet street. The early morning traffic was extremely light and their progress through the city went largely uninterrupted, except by the occasional delivery hovercraft.

Under the quiet hum of the speeder Jalla finally spoke: "I apologise for such a hasty departure, Master Jinn. I was anxious to leave without the knowledge of anyone in the building, especially Derhi Loki."

"Yes, I can imagine he would not be best pleased to have his Jedi negotiator leaving without his knowledge at a suspicious time of the day." Qui-Gon thought back to the hot-headed man that he had encountered the day before. "I am sure that he will send out a search party."

"Without a shadow of a doubt."

Loki's reaction would be justified however, Qui-Gon thought. "Why exactly are we leaving at such an early hour? And where are we going?" He did not like being kept in the dark.

"I did not want anyone to follow us. The government officials and day-shift guards do not wake up for at least another two hours. They would be most displeased to discover where I am taking you and, had we left later, would have stopped us. My power has been greatly limited thanks to Loki's intervention." Jalla paused for a moment, as if considering whether to elaborate. "I believe he views me as some sort of threat to his government and to his own authority."

"And are you?"

She quickly glanced at him; her black eyes twinkled devilishly. "Quite possibly! But that depends on who you talk to." She sighed. "He has surrounded himself with a group of political climbers: dangerously ambitious and have landed positions of influence far above what they should. They whisper into his ear that everyone is against him, that the eastern Devaronians want our wealth. However, they only want to increase their own personal wealth and power. The unsettling thing is that Derhi truly believes them; he wants to believe them!"

"But why?"

"Because he wants to be remembered. His predecessor was the one who brought this age of prosperity to western Devaron and has already been entered into the planet's history books. I believe that everything he now does is in an effort to emulate the man he admired."

"Jealousy and ambition are dangerous things," Qui-Gon mused, "separately they are dangerous, but together they are deadly."

"Indeed"

They sat in silence for a while. Qui-Gon sifted through the information that Jalla had shared with him. Evidently, there was more to the situation on Devaron than just the extreme envy displayed by the eastern Devaronians. _'Perhaps this sabotage is not just a one-way thing,' _the Jedi master though, _'is it possible that Loki, or someone else is deliberately trying to ignite the growing tensions? All it needs is a catalyst and I have a feeling that that moment is fast approaching.'_ For the time being he could not trust anyone, not even Jalla. She had not mentioned in what capacity her power came from and she made her dislike of Loki and his government quite clear. Was she the source of the attacks? Qui-Gon could not feel anything dishonest from her but he had been wrong in the past. Her story did seem to fit the bad feelings he had experienced back in the government building but he was not about to give her his full confidence yet, especially when he still knew hardly anything about her! He laughed darkly to himself. Obi-Wan had always been sceptical of his "living in the moment thing", as he had so neatly described it once. Perhaps it was time to try his apprentice's method of looking to the future, looking for the much bigger picture. A master could learn much from his apprentice.

'_Obi-Wan!'_ Qui-Gon thought suddenly, _'he doesn't know about Loki or any of these new developments!'_ Qui-Gon wished his padawan was with him. He could only hope that Obi-Wan would be able to look after himself, as long as he was still alive.

The speeder started to slow, pulling Qui-Gon out of his thoughts. After about thirty seconds it finally stopped. Jalla climbed out of the vehicle and raised her hood.

"We're here."


	6. Spiralling Events

**I must apologise for taking so long in writing this chapter! Thanks to school work and A-Level exams I have just not had the time to write anything. However, now I have no more exams and am free until university in October :)**

He and Obi-Wan had only been at the airport for about five minutes before the explosion but the scene of destruction that lay before Qui-Gon was instantly recognisable. Scorch marks burned the hard surface and the many cargo boxes which stood by the exit were charred; the bomb had certainly left its mark. The Jedi Master surveyed the area. Although the bomb had detonated in one section the power of the impact had been enough to affect approximately half the airport in some way. Whoever had set it off had certainly been determined to succeed in causing further devastation to the western Devaron area. A gentle warm breeze flowed through the venerable Jedi Master's long chestnut hair as he surveyed the bleak scene that lay before him. Qui-Gon was pensive. There were too many questions that needed answering and all of them centred the previous day's events.

Qui-Gon was pulled from his thoughts by a small tap on his right elbow. Jalla looked at him inquisitively; he gave her a nonchalant smile in return. The female moved purposefully past the Jedi and motioned for him to follow.

"What are we looking for?" He asked.

"Anything that could lead us to those responsible for this. By law, all manufactured goods must bear some identifiable symbol or name so it can be traced; the idea was so that if a product was faulty or purposefully tampered with then the customer would know exactly who was responsible. Conveniently for us, this law also applies to military goods."

"Do products made in the east fall under the same directive?"

"I know that they have something very similar. There _must _be something here. There has to be." Her black eyes sparkled with determination.

Privately Qui-Gon remained unconvinced. It was not unusual for governments or military agencies to erase identifiable marks on the weapons they used. In fact, in his experience, it was unusual for such organisations not to use traceable goods. He was highly dubious that whoever was responsible for this would have left behind anything that could lead to them. Nevertheless, he was willing to follow Jalla's lead. He was prepared to face the unexpected.

For over an hour the pair rummaged through the debris, searching for any identifiable shard, a logo, anything. Beads of sweat gathered at Qui-Gon's furrowed brow as the morning heat grew. They had to find something. This was the only possible place that could give them the information they needed. In the distance Qui-Gon could hear the low hum of activity; the planet was awakening.

"Have you found anything yet, Jalla?"

"Do I look or sound like I have?!" came an annoyed grunt behind him.

Qui-Gon decided to concentrate his search on the perimeter of the bomb's blast, where he hoped that he might find some relatively intact remnants of the explosion. He knew he would have to hurry his search for he had no doubt that Leader Loki would have noticed his absence and sent out a search party. Casting out into the Force he could feel the presence of beings within the nearby jungle but he could sense no threat from them. _'Probably just animals anyway'_ he thought.

Following the line of the bomb blast he came to a pile of rocks and rubble piled up against the remains of a fuel port. The pile looked too heavy to move with his bare hands but he was not willing to ignore an opportunity to find vital information. With a small wave of his hand he called upon the Force. The largest rocks rose up into the air as if they were nothing but feathers; Qui-Gon guided them over to his left to form a new, neat pile. Kneeling down, he began to scatter the smaller bits of rubble; a glint of silver metal caught his eye. His picked up a triangular shaped, jagged-edged shard which was covered in dust, baked on by the heat of the blast. Qui-Gon rubbed the shard until every piece of dirt had gone and looked incredulously at his discovery: although half destroyed and slightly faded, there was no mistaking a red and gold circle symbol.

"Jalla!" he called.

He heard hurried footsteps approach from his left. Jalla fell to her knees and took the shard out of Qui-Gon's hands. The Jedi glanced at her disapprovingly but this went unnoticed as Jalla stared intently at the shard, her right thumb caressing the symbol. Her forehead wrinkled in dismay.

"Do you recognise it?" Qui-Gon asked.

Jalla was too absorbed to hear.

"Jalla?"

"Hmmm…yes?"

"Do you recognise it?" He repeated.

"I do. Oh, I knew it! The bomb does not belong to Kalinn Jai and his followers; it belongs to my government!"

Qui-Gon was disturbed by this revelation. If the bomb was not of eastern origins then who held his padawan? Had Obi-Wan been imprisoned right under his nose? Loki had lied to him, but why? There were far more powerful emotions and motives at play than Qui-Gon had realised. The situation was quickly spiralling out of control. _'Just what is going on?!'_

Unnoticed by both Qui-Gon and Jalla, a large speeder hurtled down the road towards them. Slowly, four beings approached the edge of the jungle, poised for action.

"What are we going to do, Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Is there anyone we can trust? You must surely have some support from within the government. You said earlier that your power was diminishing but you influence will not have vanished. But what kind of support can you muster? Who _are_ you?"

Jalla bowed her head briefly but before she could open her mouth in response blaster fire pinged over their heads. Qui-Gon's head whipped around. There were at least twenty military personnel running towards them, clad in full combat gear. Qui-Gon's emerald lightsaber was activated immediately and began deflecting oncoming blaster bolts. Whirling and leaping gracefully Qui-Gon met every bolt with ease and sent them back towards the soldiers, aiming so as not to kill but to wound. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jalla ducking and running for cover whilst firing her own gun, her cape flying behind her.

The battle was not easily won; bolts kept on peppering the already scorched ground next to the Jedi Master. Turning sharply to his right Qui-Gon's lightaber met a stray bolt that threatened to hit a pre-occupied Jalla, who had found shelter behind him. She gave a brief smile in thanks before turning her attention back to the fire fight.

Eighteen men lay groaning on the ground, none seriously injured but all incapacitated. The remaining two were tired and their lack of accuracy in their shots showed it. Qui-Gon had no trouble in ending the fight with one last flourish of his lightsaber.

De-activating his weapon, Qui-Gon moved towards the fallen soldiers checking that he had caused no long term damage. It would not do to leave a trail of destruction in his path for justice, especially when he was now considered the enemy of both sides of the planet.

He turned back towards where he had last seen Jalla. There was no sign of her. He ran to her last position: there was no body, no indication that she was wounded – nothing.

"Jalla?!"

A murmur went through the group of soldiers: "the princess has gone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_I'm making a habit of falling unconscious,'_ Obi-Wan thought. If his master could see him now, lying on a low slung, small but comfortable hammock with his gangly legs hanging off, he would probably be most amused. Obi-Wan still felt a little light headed but the regular supplies of water had helped him regain his strength. His captors had been most accommodating. In his four years as an apprentice, Obi-Wan had travelled to many worlds and had, in some way or another, seen how poorly prisoners were usually treated. Being allowed to rest in his room, without handcuffs or force inhibitors, was something completely new to the seventeen year old. However, now was not the time to ponder on the strange workings of the galaxy. He had to find out exactly who his captors were and why he was being held.

Slowly, he rose from the hammock. His head spun as the blood quickly rushed from his brain but after a deep breath he was ready to stand up. He moved quietly to the open door and stuck his head out. Directly in his line of vision was a large, muscled male guard. _'Ah! So I am not completely trusted. Fair enough.'_

"Can I help you?"

The gruffly spoken question threw Obi-Wan off-guard. He had never been asked by a supposedly hostile guard whether he could be help!

"Ummm, yes I think so. Where exactly am I?"

"Pola."

Obi-Wan remembered from his research that Pola was the largest inhabited settlement near the jungle on the eastern side of Devaron. His nine captors must have travelled exceedingly fast after their fight with the creature in order to have reached civilisation by morning.

"Who is holding me here?"

"I will take you. Please stand in front of me."

The guard grumbled directions to the padawan and after about five minutes they reached a large, intricately patterned blue door. The guard motioned for Obi-Wan to knock, which he did. The door swung open and Obi-Wan, with one quick look to the guard, stepped forward.

His eyes rested upon a group of about ten Devaronians, both male and female, who were sat at a long, circular table. One of the males stood up. Obi-Wan recognised him as the one who had carried him in the jungle.

"Welcome Jedi. I am Kalinn Jai, the leader of eastern Devaron. I feel I must apologise for the frantic nature of our journey through the jungle; it was not easy for you."

Obi-Wan bowed respectfully. "Although it is unnecessary I accept you apology, Leader Jai, and I must add my own thanks for such hospitable treatment."

With a small incline of his head, Jai accepted the offered thanks. He gestured to an empty chair at the table: "Please, sit…"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi" the padawan offered.

"Leader Jai, with your permission I would like to ask why I am here. I must warn you that, as a Jedi, I will not be a political pawn to be bargained with."

"Do not worry, Jedi Kenobi, I have no intention of doing so. You are here because you needed rescuing. Our radar system picked up your ship when it entered out airspace and, as arriving ships are now a rarity for Devaron, I was curious. I gathered a small group and went to investigate. We watched the westerners set off that bomb which separated you from your friend."

Obi-Wan was shocked. He carefully studied Jai's face for any sign of deception; there were none. "So it was not you who orchestrated that?"

"Of course not! What would I, or any of my people, gain from angering our infinitely more powerful, and seemingly arrogant, neighbours?! Had it truly been us, that Loki would have immediately sent an army to destroy us!"

Obi-Wan paused to think. This information meant that the western Devaronian government, or some organisation there, were to blame. What could they hope to achieve from destroying their own buildings and killing their own people? Did Qui-Gon know this? If not, then his master was in serious danger. Qui-Gon….

"Why did you not rescue my master as well?"

"The blast of the bomb threw you in different directions. You landed near to my group. You master was too far away for us to get to him. And anyway, there was already a team of western soldiers moving in to intercept his body."

Obi-Wan swallowed. "Was he alive?" This questioned had burned strongest in his mind.

"I am sorry, I cannot tell you. We had little time to get to you let alone check of your master was alive; I am so sorry."

A serious of loud, hurried knocks interrupted the sombre mood.

"Enter!" Jai called.

A messenger ran in, out of breath. "Sir, Beta Group has reported of a fire-fight between the large Jedi and western Devaronian forces. They have the princess in their custody."

Obi-Wan's heart lifted: Qui-Gon was alive!

"And what of the Jedi?" Jai's urgent voice caught Obi-Wan's attention.

The messenger cast a quick glace to the younger Jedi. "He is unharmed."

"Tell Beta Group to return without delay. Tell them not to harm the princess."

"Yes, sir"

The messenger hurried out of the room. The atmosphere in the room buzzed. Everybody began talking at once. Obi-Wan sat on his chair filled with anxiety. Things were getting out of hand. His master was in grave danger and alone. His "captors" had a western princess in the control. Events were quickly escalating out of control. Surely war was only a spark away.


End file.
